


salty like a summer day

by quackingfish



Series: they'll never be you and me [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bathroom Sex, F/F, Other, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael knew she tended to do weird stuff when she was drunk. Having sex with Lindsay in a grimy bathroom, though, did not count as weird. That counted as awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	salty like a summer day

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Backseat Serenade- All Time Low

Michael pressed her hips against Lindsay’s, draping one arm over her shoulder as she laughed. Fae was looking fucking _stunning_ tonight, grinning at Michael, rolling faer eyes and sliding closer to her.

“Let’s say-“ Michael grinned, pressing a kiss to Lindsay’s cheek before spinning them around so that fae had faer back to the bathroom. “-we go somewhere a little more private, huh?”

“Jesus, Michael,” Lindsay let faer head tip back when she laughed, giving Michael an obvious opening to lick up faer neck.

“That’s a yes, then, shithead?”

“Hell yes- Je _sus_ -“ Lindsay’s voice rose when Michael guided faer back to press against the door, humming and nudging faer on when Lindsay’s hand gripped Michael’s hip.

Michael flashed a thumbs up to the little ‘gender neutral’ sign on the door as they whirled in, and from the way Lindsay laughed and pushed at her shoulder, fae totally saw it.

“You’re a total loser.”

“I know.” Michael gave faer a shit-eating grin before sliding in between faer and the stalls. “Pick a stall-“ she gestured first one way, and then the other, almost smacking herself in the face, “any stall.”

“Yeah, uh, I’ll take the tiny one with no room to do anything in, sure.” Lindsay rolled faer eyes again, grabbing Michael’s elbow and kissing her too quickly for Michael to kiss back as fae dragged her into the end stall.

“Fuck you, oh my _god_ ,” Michael laughed, shoving the door shut and swiping at the lock until it cooperated.

Lindsay hummed, taking in their surroundings. “Nope. This place is a little too grimy. Sorry, babe. Come on, skirt off.”

Michael pouted, tilting her head up for a kiss while she tugged for the zip of her skirt, missing completely a couple times before managing to get it to work. Then Lindsay kissed her, licking into her mouth and biting at her lip so that she almost dropped it on the floor, which would’ve been really fucking tragic. It was a nice skirt.

So she tried to hand it to Lindsay, grinning and bumping their foreheads together. “Shove this in your bag?”

“Nope- but you can.” Lindsay nudged faer purse towards Michael, resting both hands on Michael’s hips and tracing the edge of her panties, fucking _unbearably_ close to her dick.

Michael whined, her hips bucking into Lindsay’s hands before fae pressed her up against the wall, somehow managing to knock faer bag open with faer feet. She bit her lip, eyeing the bag for a moment before shrugging, planting a hand on Lindsay’s lower back and tossing the balled up skirt at the bag, giving a little victory cry when it landed right.

“Y _eah_ , you’re a total loser.” Lindsay grinned, nuzzling at Michael’s neck. One of faer hands left Michael’s hip, and she was almost disappointed until she saw Lindsay working faer pants open, tugging at faer jeans.

“Fuck yes,” Michael grinned, helping faer slide faer jeans down and giving faer ass a squeeze, just because it was convenient. Not because fae had a _glorious_ ass. Not at _all_.

As soon as Lindsay’s pants were down enough, fae tugged faer underwear out of the way. And then- _fuck_ \- Lindsay captured her mouth and grinded their hips together, swallowing her moans as fae grasped both their cocks with one hand, stroking lazily.

“Shit, _Michael_ ,” Lindsay gasped, sliding one of faer legs between one of Michael’s thighs and rocking them together. Michael practically collapsed backwards at that, smacking her shoulders against the wall and slumping against it, giving up on holding her own weight without its support.

“You’re gonna fuckin kill me Lindsay, I swear to god.”

“Don’t worry, I like you. If I was gonna, I’d make it nice. Kill you with cats, or something.”

That set Michael off again, and she would’ve carried on laughing until she couldn’t breathe if Lindsay hadn’t started licking and biting at faer favourite spot on her neck, making her hips buck into faer hand with a choked off moan.

Michael clutched at Lindsay’s hips, rucking up faer shirt as she tried to haul her in closer, moaning when Lindsay let go of their dicks, instead grasping Michael’s shoulder and sliding them together with a fluid little motion that made Michael’s eyes flutter.

They were both being like _way_ too loud for where they were,  even though people rarely came into this bathroom, but none of that really mattered like at _all_ with the way that Lindsay was rocking against her, all slick and warm and gentle pressure in all the right places.

“Holy shit, you’re amazing,” Michael groaned, tearing one hand away from Lindsay’s hip to tangle in faer hair, guiding faer away from her neck so that she could kiss faer, rough and sloppy with no room left for their usual sweetness. No, this kiss was hungry as _fuck_ , as well as needy and desperate and a billion other adjectives that completely failed to describe how much Michael loved faer.

Apparently, it did a good enough job of telling Lindsay just how much Michael would be begging faer to fuck her if they weren’t in a goddamn bathroom stall with a massively irritating framed advert digging into her back. Lindsay moaned and pulled away, letting faer head fall on Michael’s shoulder as she panted, laughing a little when fae got faer breath back.

“How about you get me off real quick, then I’ll blow you?” Lindsay tilted faer head up to meet Michael’s eyes, adding a quick, “Yeah, I’m the best, no need to tell me. Or, you can, just with the language of orgasms, if you don’t mind,”

“You’re a huge loser, oh my _god_.” Michael grinned, letting her hand slide down to rest at the base of faer neck as she rocked up against faer. Lindsay whined, and Michael chose that moment to slip a hand between them and wrap around faer cock, stroking faer faster when fae gasped.

“Yeah?” Michael grinned, letting her fingers brush her head on an upstroke and biting her lip appreciatively when Lindsay arched faer back and tightened faer fingers in Michael’s shirt. Fae looked fucking gorgeous. “You look _fucking_ gorgeous, by the way.”

“Fu _ck_ \- thanks-“ Lindsay gasped, faer voice high and breathy, faer chest heaving as Michael pressed up against faer. “God dammit Michael- _please._ ”

Michael hummed, letting Lindsay gasp into her mouth as she sped up her strokes, one arm wrapping around faer waist to keep faer up. Fae let out a long whine before practically collapsing against Michael as fae came, making Michael scramble to keep them both upright.

She gave Lindsay a moment to catch faer breath before cupping faer jaw and tilting faer head up. “So. What was that you were saying earlier? You know, about blowing me.”

Lindsay just laughed, rolling faer eyes and shaking out faer arms before sinking down, grimacing at the floor but kneeling on it anyway. “You’ve gotta compliment me a bit more, then. Suck up to me, if you know what I mean.”

“Jesus.” Michael spluttered, flailing her arms for a moment before settling them on faer shoulders. “You’re an evil fuck, and I hate you. So much.”

Lindsay pouted, meeting Michael’s eyes before slowly reaching to trail faer fingers across Michael’s hips, meandering slightly but still keeping everything very measured and _very_ frustratingly far away from Michael’s cock.

“Fucking- okay, _okay_ , I love you and you’re really awesome, also like _unbelievably_ hot and Lindsay come the fuck _on_ , please?” Michael whined, tilting her head back to rest against the wall, ignoring the way that dammed frame dug into her back.

“Good.” Fae grinned, ducking faer head and licking up the length of Michael’s cock, flicking faer tongue and licking at her just the way Michael liked.

Lindsay was fucking _incredible_ at this, and Michael’s thighs were already beginning to shake under faer hands by the time Lindsay took her into faer mouth, focusing on the head and making Michael moan loud.

She barely had the focus to cover her mouth with a hand, but fucking thank _Christ_ she managed it, because as soon as she did, Lindsay added faer fingers, working Michael up in a way that was too goddamn precise for someone who was supposed to be as drunk as she was.

It totally fucking _worked_ , though, because Michael was biting down on her fist and clutching at Lindsay’s hair and totally coming into Lindsay’s hand, bucking against faer mouth with a moan.

“Holy shit,” Lindsay said, laughing softly. Fae grabbed at Michael to steady faerself as fae got up off the floor, wiping her hand on some toilet paper at the same time that Michael kissed faer, because Lindsay was efficient like that.

Or not, because fae totally fumbled and ended up smacking faer head into the wall, but Michael loved faer anyway.


End file.
